The Plankton who could fly (50th episode special)
'''The Plankton who could fly '''is an episode of season 3 of Plankton Moves. It is a 30 minute special celebrating the 50th episode. Cast * Plankton * Plank * Dr Plankton * Crackpot * Plankton jr * Plankman Transcript Cold open Plankman: this just in, Plankton moves is celebrating its 50th episode with a 30 minute special! The episode apparently will contain almost every character. Without further ado, roll the episode! Episode (The ep starts with Plankton sitting on his couch watching tv) Plankton: if only there was something good on. Dr plankton: (walking past the couch holding an invention) hi plankton. Plankton: hey dr pepper, what're you holdin'? Dr plankton: STOP CALLING ME DR PEPPER! and an, er, invention. Plankton: (throws remote to the wall) im already interested! Dr Plankton: look, it's a flying machine. (Points towards Plank) i already tested it on Plank and he won't stop flying everywhere. Plank: (flying past Dr P and Plankton) Comin' through! Dr plankton: see what i mean? And no, you can't use it. Plankton: i didn't even ask- Dr Plankton: i know. (Walks off) Plankton: hmmm.... Crackpot: (sits on couch) move! My show is on! Plankton: (moves over) hey, crackpot, do you wanna help me steal Dr Pepper's nerd device? Crackpot: can't. Watching Aliens. Plankton: if you help me I'll, uh, let you watch this whenever you'd like? Crackpot: (staring at plankton for 10 seconds) sure. (Cuts to Plankton and Crackpot walking to Dr Plankton's room) Plankton: got the crowbar? Crackpot: the Alien Hitter? Yes. (Holds up crowbar) Plankton: im pretty sure you mean crowbar. Crackpot: naw, it's an alien hitter! This baby will knock out an alien in one hit! (Crackpot starts randomly waving it around saying "Hi-ya!" And he accidentally hits Plankton.) (Plankton slowly falls backwards) Crackpot: uh... Oops. Plankton: (sits up with a mark on his face) gimme that! (Snatches the crowbar out of Crackpot's hand) (Plankton and crackpot break the door down and spot the invention) Plankton: (reaching towards it) almost... There... Dr Plankton security robot: thief detected! (The robot shoots a laser beam at Plankton and he falls backwards slowly again) Crackpot: uh... Im just gonna go... (The robot shoots Crackpot as well) (the robot falls asleep) Plankton: (grabs invention) got it... Robot: Thief detected! (The robot shoots many beams at the two) Plankton: run! (Runs off) Crackpot: (runs off) good idea! (Cuts to Plankton and crackpot in the living room , Plankton is holding the invention and Crackpot is watching tv) Plankton: it's mine! Now how do you work this... (Plankton starts getting lifted off the ground) Plankton: this is cool! Crackpot: whut?! Plankton: (flies out window) woohoo! Dr Plankton: (runs in) come back here with that! Plankton: (offscreen) never! (Cuts to Plankton flying around town) Plankton: Im flying! Im flying! Citizens: he's flying! He's flying! He's really really flying! Plankton: Take that dr plankton! More like doctor... Shamton? Citizens: dr shmanton! Dr shmanton! Plankton: yo I'm flying high through the sky! Citizens: high, high, high-in the sky! Plankton: dr Pepper said i couldn't touch the invention! Citizens: he got it anyway and now look at him! Plankton: Im flying through the sky! Plankton: he said i couldn't touch it, ha! In his face! Plankton: (singing) now i can flyyyyy... Dr plankton: (flies into scene) get over here! Plankton: (no longer singing) what?! How did you... Dr plankton: i made 2 just incase this happened. Hand it over! Plankton: make me! Dr Plankton: (throws dirty diaper at Plankton) Plankton: ew, ew, alright, ew! (Stays in place) what is wrong with you! Dr plankton: got it from Plankton junior. Have him in this backpack. Plankton: still messed up. Dr plankton: i know. (They both awkwardly stare at eachother for 10 seconds until Plankton zooms off) Dr plankton: get back here! Plankton: no! Hahaha! (He stops moving) uh... (Plankton falls to the ground and becomes a puddle) Dr Plankton: oh, i forgot, these ran on batteries... (Dr Plankton falls aswell and becomes a puddle next to Plankton) Plankton: (reforming) why did you make these battery powered?! Dr Plankton: (reformimg) i uh... Well... You see... Plankton: ooooo, did you make a.. (Whispers) mistaaaaake? Dr Plankton: i never make mistakes! Plankton: admit it you messed up! Dr plankton: no! I didn't mess up! I just... Uh... Plankton: (starts dancing) you messed up! You messed up! Dr Plankton: (punches Plankton) shut up! Plankton: not until you admit you made a mistake. Dr Plankton: fine! (Looks around) i... (Leans towards plankton) (whispering) made a... (Shudders) mistake. Plankton: I KNEW IT! HAHAHA! Dr plankton: if you tell anyone else this i swear i will kill you. (Cuts to everyone on the couch) Plankton: say, dr pepper, what did you do with the invention? Dr Plankton: i threw it away, and stop. Calling. Me. Dr. PEPPER!!!!! Plankman: quiet! You're making us miss our show! Crackpot: (points to Plankman) may i ask why he is here? Plankton: i don't know... Plank: I'll miss flying... (The couch tips over) Everyone: we hate this couch! Plankman: (points finger in the air) i actually like it... (Credits roll) Category:Plankton Moves Category:Specials Category:2018 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts